


Lost in the Wilderness

by kickcows



Series: XVtober 2020 [20]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Established Relationship, Feels and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Cor is sent out on a scouting mission, and doesn’t return at the appropriate time. Gladio is tasked to find Cor and bring him back home.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Cor Leonis
Series: XVtober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948429
Kudos: 10





	Lost in the Wilderness

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my next offering for XVtober! :) Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Bad hunt

* * *

Gladio approached an office that he had never been called into, and was trying to figure out why he was being summoned here. He held up his hand and gave a sharp knock, then heard a muted voice give the command to enter, so he put his hand on the doorknob and gave it a quick twist. “You wished to see me, sir?” He asked, as he stepped into office with his head bowed down with respect. 

“Come in, Amicitia. Close the door behind you.” The captain of the Kingsglaive, Titus Drautos, requested as he stood near the door. “We can’t be too careful right now, what with the current climate of the Imperial Army trying to get closer to us.” 

He shut the door, then turned his attention back to the Glaives captain. “May I ask what this is about? Have I done something wrong in training? I thought things were going well, sir. Is it because of our new recruit?” He hoped this didn’t have anything to do with Prompto. He’d been doing great at getting ready to join the Crownsguard, but hadn’t really been doing well when he was with other Glaives. “I can explain.” 

“No, Argentum is doing wonderfully. I’ve asked you here because we have a situation, and I need your help.” 

That got his attention. “Whatever you need, I’ll do what I can.” 

“Leonis has gone missing.” 

The news that his superior was missing hit him hard. His hands curled into fists by his sides as he tried to keep panic from flooding his brain. “When was he last seen, sir?” 

“He was doing a scouting mission out in Cleigne, near Hammerhead. He left two days ago. He _should_ have been back yesterday.” Titus stood up, and began to pace the area behind his desk. “It wasn’t meant to be a dangerous mission, and I can’t help but think he’s been compromised.” 

“We both know that there is no way the Marshal could have been compromised.” Gladio shook his head. “What do you need for me to do? Monitor the areas he normally frequents when he’s in the city, to see if he’s laying low?” 

The captain of the Glaives stopped pacing and turned to look at him. “I have a transport waiting outside for you to go and check Hammerhead yourself.” 

“If that’s what you think will be best.” He hadn’t been out of the city in a few months - the preparation for Prompto had been taking up most of his time, and they still had another couple of years before he was to be a full fledged member of the Crownsguard. “I will do whatever you need, sir.” 

“You are the only one that I trust with this information. Others might see this as an opportunity.” Titus moved around his desk and came to stand in front of him. “You might have to search a large area. He might be hurt - there’s no telling what sort of condition you will find him in.” 

“I will take the necessary curatives with me, in the off chance that he did get hurt.” It wasn’t likely, as Cor was a man that was meticulous when it came to his own survival. Something awful must have happened if he hadn’t returned yet, and hadn’t bothered to contact anyone. “You said I’m leaving now?” 

“Correct. There’s a bag of provisions waiting for you in the transport.” Two hands touched his upper arms. “Bring him back, Amicitia. If anyone is going to have luck finding him, I know it will be you.” 

“Thank you, sir.” He tips his head down again, closing his eyes as he willed the panic to go away. “I will be back as soon as I can.” 

“Good luck. May the Astrals watch over you.” 

He left Titus’ office and made his way back down to the lobby of the Citadel. He saw Ignis talking to someone, and was thankful that his best friend could read him so well as he stepped away from her and joined him. “What’s going on?” Ignis asked, as they headed towards the entrance. 

“I’m off on a mission. I don’t know when I’ll be back.” He brought his head close to Ignis’, and spoke directly into his ear. “The Marshal is missing, and I’m being tasked to go and find him.” 

“I hope he’s not compromised.” 

“That was Drautos’ fear as well.” Gladio sighed, as the two of them made their way down the stairs. He could see the transport parked off to the side. “Keep your eye on Prompto, would you? I’ll be back as soon as I can.” 

Ignis adjusted his glasses, then gave a nod of his head. “I will. Take care of yourself. Come back in one piece, please.” 

“I’ll do what I can.” He grinned, then headed towards the van. “Afternoon, fellas. You’re taking me out to Hammerhead?” 

“We are, sir.” The driver answered, as he got settled into one of the seats in the back. “It shouldn’t take us too long. You ready to go?” 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” He pulled his phone out and looked at the last text message exchange he’d shared with Cor a few days ago, the panic returning to his head. 

“ _I’m heading out on a mission. Will be gone for about a day, maybe two. When I get back, you and I will be spending the following day together in my apartment. There will be no negotiations on this_.” Gladio had replied back with a thumb’s up, and that had been that. No one knew how close they really were to one another. 

Looking out the window, he held his phone tight with one hand. _Damn it, Cor. Where have you gone?_ He hoped that it wasn’t going to take him too long to find him. Drautos was right - if anyone could find Cor, it was going to be him, as the man taught him everything he knew. He leaned back and closed his eyes - it was going to be a long drive. 

***

It was a lot drier than he remembered in Hammerhead, the dust proving to be more annoying than anything else. He adjusted the backpack on his back, his mouth parched. He grabbed his canteen and drank a few gulps of water, then headed towards the north, taking his time to look at all rock croppings, as Cor might have fallen and been stuck. 

But after an afternoon of searching, he had come up empty. Rather than set up camp for the night, he kept searching because there was no _way_ he was going to rest when he knew that there was a possibility that Cor could be seriously injured. Popping a can of Ebony, he downed it real quick and let the caffeine hit him as he took off and began to look towards the northeast. 

Although he’d had the caffeine, his body had decided that it was time to shut down for the night at about half past two in the morning. Knowing that if he didn’t listen to what his body was saying he would be in major trouble, he made camp against one of the rocky mountains, keeping himself protected from the back. He knew he wasn’t going to get a restful sleep, but unrestful sleep was better than no sleep. _Please, Cor. Wherever you are - keep holding on. I’ll find you_. He drifted to sleep, and prayed to the Six that he would remain safe throughout the night. 

He was woken up by the bright rays of sunlight that crested over the mountain at six in the morning. Rubbing his eyes, he looked and saw that his camp was in the same state as it had been prior to falling asleep. _Good_. It was one reprieve. Cooking a quick breakfast, he ate quickly, knowing that the sooner he got moving, the sooner he might find Cor. That was his objective right now - to find Cor before something awful happens, if it hasn’t already happened. _No, don’t think like that_. He shook his head, then gathered his belongings and set off to start checking the northwest. 

“Someone help me!” 

Gladio stopped moving as he heard someone call out somewhere nearby. He snapped his head to the left, and then to the right, then spun in a circle to see if he might have missed something behind him. Sure enough, there was a small pit that seemed like an illusion at first. He scrambled over to the ledge and looked down. He almost burst into tears at what he saw there. Cor Leonis had one leg bent in an awful position, but had his back up against the wall - much like he’d slept the night before. 

“Gladio.” His name was said with such relief that he couldn’t stop the tears from falling from his eyes even if he wanted to. He found a good place to get down to the bottom of the pit, and approached his mentor, who had a pained expression on his face. “Please tell me you have an elixir.” 

“I can do you one better.” He brought a hi-elixir out of his bag, and handed the glass bottle to him. “I have another one too, if that isn’t enough.” He wiped his cheeks with the heels of his hands, the tears still steadily falling as he looked back at Cor. “Gods, Marshal. What the fuck were you thinking??” 

“We all are capable of making careless mistakes.” Cor groaned as he broke the curative in his hand. He watched as his leg healed itself, no longer looking as gruesome as it had when he’d first dropped down into the pit. “I just happened to make a very bad one.” 

“Here.” He tossed him his canteen of water, and watched him drink a few long gulps. “Drautos sent me to look for you.” 

“Good. At least he did something right for once.” The canteen was passed back to him. “How far are we from Hammerhead?” 

“Not very. Maybe five, six kilometers at most?” Gladio gave him his hand, and helped him stand up. He quickly caught him when he began to pitch forward, his arms wrapping themselves tight around his body. “I was fucking worried about you.” He whispered into Cor’s ear, as they held each other tight. “Don’t do this to me again, Cor.” 

“I won’t.” Cor clung tight to him as they hugged one another. “It is something I hope to never repeat.” 

“Are you hungry?” Gladio pulled himself out of the hug, and swung his backpack to be against his side. “I’ve got some protein bars.” 

“Thank you. I ate my last rations last night.” He handed him one of the bars, and then waited for him to finish it before handing him back his canteen. “I think it’s why I don’t feel as awful as I should. Plus, I was lucky - the sun didn’t hit so strong in this hole.” 

“Extremely lucky.” He agreed, as he took back his canteen from him. “Come on, think you can walk for a bit? We can take it slow.” 

“We’re going to have to.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

It took them a few hours to get back to Hammerhead, and by the time they got there, the sun was beginning to set. Gladio paid for them to stay in the caravan for the night, as he knew no one from the Citadel was going to drive out here and pick them up. He sent a text to Drautos telling him he’d found Cor, and where they were staying. Drautos said he would send a transport to pick them up first thing in the morning, which was more than enough for him. He set his phone down and looked over at Cor, who was snoozing on the small bed in the back. 

“Marshal.” He kept his voice quiet, not wanting to startle him. “I’m going to go grab us some dinner. I’ll bring it back here.” 

“Sounds good, Gladio. Pick up some beer?” 

“I’ll see what I can do, sir.” He grabbed his wallet and left the caravan. 

He managed to snag a twelve pack of beer from the convenient store, then paid for a hearty meal of steak and potatoes from the diner. He carried the items back up into the caravan, and saw that Cor was still laying on the bed, but it looked as if he’d taken a shower while he was gone, as he was without a stitch of clothing on his body. 

Gladio couldn’t help but admire his toned form, his own body responding to the beauty of his lover. He set the beer down first, then set their food down next to it. He saw Cor was staring at him, and without a word he locked the door to the caravan and walked back to the bedroom, stripping out of his shirt first, and then his pants. 

“I was so worried…” Gladio repeated to Cor, as their lips came together for a rough, passionate kiss. “You gotta be more careful…” 

“I know…” Cor spoke against his lips, the tips of their tongues flicking back and forth as Gladio got himself settled between his lover’s thighs. “I was stupid. It was supposed to be a simple mission, but I had to go and mess it up.” 

“It was an accident, Cor.” He looked into his eyes, and saw the frustration that was there. “You didn’t do it on purpose. And besides - I found you, didn’t I?” His cock was wet with lube, Cor having put it on him after giving it a few greedy licks and kisses. “We’re here together.” 

“We are.” Thin fingers touched the back of his neck, and pulled him down towards him. 

Pushing the tip of his cock into Cor’s body, he pushed his lips against his with a heated kiss, sinking his cock into his body thick inch by thick inch. He could feel Cor’s inner walls clamping down tight around him, the deep moans that his older lover were making only fueling the desire that was beginning to bubble inside of him. He gave a slow roll of his hips, making sure that Cor felt every single inch of his cock before pulling them back, and then did it all over again. 

He prayed that no one was outside the caravan, and they made a lot of noise with one another. He brought Cor close to an orgasm three times before allowing him to finally come, Gladio pushing himself deep as he came moments after Cor’s body had clamped down tight around him like a vice. He was quick to get hard again, and put his hand on Cor’s cock, cum sticking to his fingers as he began to bring him back to an erect state as well. One more orgasm for the both of them was enough to slake their thirst for the moment, Gladio dropping down to Cor’s chest as he took deep breaths with him. 

Their dinner was cold, but it was still very tasty. Gladio sent a text to Ignis, showing him the food, and let him know that he’d found Cor and would be back in Insomnia tomorrow. He looked over at Cor, who was now dressed in his underwear, sipping on one of the beers he’d brought back. “What went wrong?” 

“I was too careless.” Cor sighed, as he took a long sip. “It was a rookie mistake. I’m not perfect, Gladio.” 

“I never said you were.” He finished his plate of food, then grabbed another two beers and went to sit next to Cor on the couch. “But you’re pretty close to perfect.” 

“Very funny.” The smirk on his lips let Gladio know that Cor took it as a compliment. “I’m really sorry you had to come and save me.” 

“I’d do it again in a heartbeat.” 

Blue eyes stared back at him, making his heart pump a little faster. “I hope you never have to do it again.” 

“Likewise, Marshal.” He didn’t really want Cor to get hurt again. “Who knows - maybe you’ll have to do this for me in the future.” 

“I hope not.” 

They stared at one another, Gladio looking away first as he couldn’t take the intense look any longer. He nursed his beer, then handed Cor a new bottle. They had a few more, then fell asleep on the bed, tangled up with one another as the both slept like the dead. In the morning, they got ready and met their transport at seven. Cor sat up front with the Glaive driving, Gladio sitting in the backseat. They kept their personal relationship private, which was fine by him. No one needed to know how close they were to one another. 

“Glad to see you’re still with us.” Titus greeted them upon their arrival back at the Citadel. “Did the mission go well, all things considered?” 

“Yes, Drautos.” Cor nodded his head. “Amicitia - I’ll see you later. You’re dismissed.” 

“Thank you, sir.” He bowed, and then took his leave. He sent a text to his father telling him he was back, and was heading home for the afternoon. Taking the subway home, he felt his phone vibrate when he was one stop away from his destination. “ _Go to my apartment. I’ll be there as soon as I can_.” It was a message from Cor. 

Smirking, he took the subway back towards the Citadel, and got off at where Cor’s apartment was. He took his key out and went inside. Taking a quick shower, he went and sat on the couch, keeping his clothes off to surprise Cor upon his arrival. The front door opened fifteen minutes later, and Cor stepped in and gave him an appreciative glance. 

“Welcome home, Marshal.” Gladio said, as he watched Cor walk over to him with purposeful strides. He groaned as he felt his lips touch his with an undeniable kiss that made his knees feel weak, even though he was sitting. It took every effort to not melt into the couch as Cor stole his breath away. 

A hand touched his face, then touched his cock, Gladio staring into Cor’s blue eyes. “It’s good to be home.” 


End file.
